minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Steve? (1st person)
Steve? (1) So this is my experience with someone called '''Steve' obviously, he had the default skin but something was different. '' The first thing he said was. Steve: ''Don't be a idiot ''we have to get some stone I was confused but I still did what he said to get some stone. I got 21 stone and he got 1 'stone? Then I starting making a crafting table and a furnace. I got more stone so we could make stone items he said then. '''Steve: ''We NOW have to get iron ok? I was angry because I NOW HAD TO GET iron! So I said. Seb12579: I won't waste time getting iron right after I got stone He shouted at me then I'll do it! I was happy that he finally went to get some. Then he said make a house then. Seb12579: Ok I made a good looking house, and then he came back. He got a stack and 14 iron already smelted? Seb12579: How did you smelt it and craft a crafting table? Steve:'' I got my ways'' Then I said when did you join Minecraft? he said 1.5 the current version is 1.7 then I said ok. I still wasn't sure to trust Steve at all, when I looked back he was gone. I had to wait a whole day... He came back and gave me a stack and 3 diamonds Seb12579: I'll make diamond stuff ok? he said nothing... Soon after we went to the nether and defeated the Wither. He found the end soon after... We went in and defeated the ender dragon After that, he disconnected... I got the win and after I left the world and he never went back online so I deleted the (Perfect) World he came back created a game called YOU IDIOT I WILL KILL YOU, well I added the IP first. I never saw him after even If the game updated to 1.8 he was never Online. I soon started to play other games after but I never stopped watching Minecraft thinking I should go back... Steve (2) So I'm back with another part of the series. So I went back on Minecraft in 1.8 I played some worlds soon I got an IP, from the same person (Steve) I joined his world and I didn't mention what happened before that world got created, so the first thing he says well if you guessed he said this. Steve: Hi can you get some stone and make a house I will help. So I got 2 stacks of stone and made a house. He went to get some iron after, I was anxious that he will leave after the ender dragon is defeated. So I said, Seb12579: Don't leave after we finish the game. A day had passed I had to do someone other things so I didn't go Online ''after another day had passed I went ''Online ''again and he had diamond gear and tools for me and said, you finally went ''Online ''anyway we have to go the nether. It took forever to get obsidian until we realized that we are not deep enough after that we finally got like 14 obsidian. ''Steve: We can now go to the nether. So we went to the nether and spent some time in there avoiding some mobs. Soon we realized we need to kill some mobs so we did 10 minutes of killing mobs. We wanted to beat the wither so we did that. Some days pass he tells me we can now go to the end. It took a long time to kill the ender dragon but we did it. but this was not the end. Steve had some new 'mobs' spawn in after the defeat of the ender dragon. and a new boss. The first mob that we encountered was a villager with blood, it looks like it's been attacked by a zombie. it nearly killed both of us. Seb12579: Why is the mobs doing do much damage? Steve: I have a cheat Steve basically kept on killing me. each time there was more blood his skin. I quit. He beat the game right after that. then he quit and sent me a smiley face, for no reason he also sent me a sad face. He said, 'i'll be back' after that, it all ended. Steve (3) Note: This part of the series is short because I have other things to do Seb12579: hey dude want to go onto minecraft? Quiseeeee: Sure dude can we make a game with that Steve? dude. Seb12579: Sure but he is crazy. Quiseeeee: are you scared? Seb12579: nah im justing saying ok? We went on I successfully got into Steve?'s world. Right when we got into the game, Steve? left Quiseeeee: Oh man we grinded so much trying to find diamonds. Quiseeeee nearly fell in lava. after that, we started to make a really good house. then we waited for Steve? to join after 2 days he joined (2 days in game) Steve: YOU RUINED MY WORLD then he left I and Quiseeeee were confused about what to do after that we soon progressed further into the game until we got to the ender dragon steve joined. and then left. we killed the ender dragon. and then we celebrated for maybe the earliest ender dragon kill until Steve? modded the game and made all the textures blood and then he started to kill us. Quiseeeee: OH that's what you were talking about Seb12579: yeah... Steve: YoU DeSurVe U ^UCC DUCC RYS Quiseeeee: does he always have bad gammer? Seb12579: i dont know dont ask me Quiseeeee: lets just leave steve by him self. Seb12579: good idea Steve: You have defeated my curse now i will spread to a diffrent person Seb12579 and Quiseeeee: WAIT WHAT Seb12579: my game closed Quiseeeee: Mine too Seb12579 I guess this is the end? Quiseeeee: should be. Category:Steve? Series Category:Short Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Steve